Foundation Case Files Vol 1: SCP-8920
by cc.TNSM123
Summary: A duo sent out by the Foundation is tasked with retrieving two anomalous arrows, and unintentionally be a part of a murder mystery going on in the town of Morioh. (LARGELY EXPERIMENTAL)
1. Welcome to Morioh, SAFE CLASS

**Date: 04/**██/**1999**

**Location: Morioh, **█ **City, **█ **Prefecture, Japan**

* * *

_My name is Martin Zuppe, a field agent accompanied by my female colleague and researcher, Dr. Julia Panzanella, a girl in charge with keeping some kind of arrow that either kills Class D personnel ninety-nine percent of the time... or mysteriously rise back up, feeling a weird sensation, which is probably their incoming death sentence, I don't know why the Foundation even kept the damn thing, which brings us to our main objective:_

_To capture two instances supposedly situated in a secluded town in _█ _City, Japan; two instances of an arrow with origins dating back to the times of the Egyptians, in Japan. I suppose the good doc knows her stuff, but I honestly don't care._

_Let me take over, agent. _*ahem.* _We are about to head to the town of Morioh, in a taxi, the two of us posing as tourists. In case of trouble, because the Foundation wasn't nice enough to give us an entire MTF Squad Unit, we're given some self-defense gear, and Class-B amnestics at the ready in our syringes, and in pill form, in case a civilian just knows too much._

_Y-yeah, what the doc said. _

_I just hope nothing annoying happens..._

_Never heard that one before, agent._

* * *

**Chapter 1 - Welcome to Morioh, SAFE CLASS**

The duo, situated in the backrow of the taxi, huddled around their equipment, while the driver were taking them to there destination.

From their appearance, only Julia stood out, wearing a labcoat with a blue open cleavage sweater, underneath, and jeans, along with a beanie and a pair of glasses. For Zuppe, he wore something as basic as a orange and black tracksuit, to atleast look ordinary.

For awhile, the car radio was blaring out static, until they passed by a tower, after the taxi just right in front of them did, when the radio started broadcasting what the duo could only assume to be from their destination's radio station.

"Ah, there we are!" The taxi driver spoke out. "We usually get some good reception right after we pass the tower." "Have you ever been to Morioh before, sir? Miss?" the driver asked.

"Can't say I have, actually." Zuppe spoke out. "I've been in Tokyo and Osaka atleast several times, but not this place." Julia butted in.

Zuppe asked the taxi driver. "What's Morioh like?"

The taxi driver replied "I don't know much, but the St. Gentleman's bakery in the town has some good fried katsu sandwiches, way better than the beef tongue in my honest opinion." "There's also an italian restaurant opened up in Morioh, but I'm not sure if it's up to you two's liking." He added.

"Atleast there's something familiar to my mind." Julia sighed.

"By the way, where am I going to drop you off, again?" The driver asked Zuppe, and he replied "At the station should be fine."

The driver nodded.

_Later on..._

As the duo finally arrived in Morioh by the station, the two looked around.

Then at a highschooler bumping into a large man in white by accident as he passed by.

However, the highschooler never simply hit the ground, but instead was back up straight holding his bag. The duo quickly took note of this somewhat minor anomaly.

"Not a minute in this town and already there is some anomalous activity..." Zuppe shrugged. "I think it's exciting!" Julia cheered.

"Now, ain't that guy a marine biologist?" Zuppe asked, pointing at the large man, who was asking the highschooler some questions briefly, before the junior highschooler gets interrupted by four delinquents, in which the poor kid acted accordingly to avoid their wrath.

One of the delinquents walked off from the group for a moment, in which took the chance to ask them "Know the directions to the Morioh Grand Hotel?" and the delinquent replied "It's a bit of a trip, sir. Take the bus headed for the Grand Swimming Area and just head off at the hotel bus stop."

The group would eventually call the delinquent in questioning back and thus ran back, to surround another highschooler.

"You know you didn't have to ask him, agent?" Julia reminded to the agent, to which he'd realize, facepalming. Julia then pulled out a map, supposely of Morioh and said "We got a map, silly." "Sorry, doc. I forgot we had one..." Zuppe sighed.

"Look out!" Julia called out, as the two of them turned to see a turtle flying at them, in which Zuppe catched.

They looked on to see it was one of the delinquents who threw the turtle, shouting at a rather flamboyant and tall highschooler.

"The hell is that kid thinking?!" Julia growled. "I think it ain't us that's the target." Zuppe pointed forward, saying "It's that kid."

"...And I think the damn bastard broke my hand in the process when I caught that turtle..." Zuppe looked to see his hand having two broken fingers and bruised up.

**"W-what?! Hold on, I'll give you some medication right away!" Julia panicked. "Damn that kid...!"**

...

**"Cut the shit, you wanna end up like this? Huh?!" **The delinquent threatened the kid.

"H-hey dude, I think that dude catched your turtle, actually..." One of the delinquents pointed out. Their leader looked behind to see Zuppe who catched the turtle, and Julia somewhat pissed at the delinquents. "Forget about those jackasses, this kid needs some respect!" He turned his back at the flamboyant kid, which we walked closer to.

"Why would he?" The shorter highschooler in green said in shock.

"You better square your ass away. We'll let you go this time." "Yeah! And you take off your school uniform, and pay us some respects in cash!" The delinquents said to the kid.

"Y-yes sir! I'm really sorry!" The highschooler bowed down, apologizing.

"A shame it had to go down this way, but what did he expect in that get up?" The large man said. "Though what pisses me off... is what he did to that poor tourist's hand when he threw that turtle."

Him and the highschooler looked behind to see Zuppe holding the turtle with one hand, and his broken hand being tended to as best as he could by Julia.

The leading delinquent called out "What's your name, scumbag? Sound off!" The kid would then introduce himself "My name? It's Josuke Higashikata, of Class 1-B."

The man and the highschooler quickly turned, especially the large man, when he heard Josuke's name. "W-what? Josuke Higashikata?!" He spoke out.

...

"I swear agent, that kid is going to be a Class D personnel once I report back. Hurting a turtle and breaking your hand like this, it's awful!" Julia cursed. "Don't worry about me, as long as I'm s-still breathing...!"

**"Look out!" **One of the delinquents cried out.

Julia and Zuppe looked on to see one of the cocky ones get flewn away, knocking back the other three delinquents, as Josuke slowly approached the delinquent angrily.

"What the hell happened back there?" Julia was surprised, when she saw the delinquent fly away to a lamp post.

...

"Piss me off like that, and you get the horns, mister..." Josuke said. "Now can you recall what you said about my hair looking like cow tongue?!" He shouted.

The injured delinquent said, covering their bloody nose "Wh-what? But I never said anything about-"

"-I heard what you said, you piece of shit!" Josuke stomped the delinquent's injured face to the pavement in anger.

"But how? That punk just hustled into the air!" The short highschooler said.

...

"Just hold on, I'm going to apply much more and-"

"-I'll take it from here, miss." Josuke butted in, as he approached Julia and Zuppe.

Josuke kneeled down, held onto Zuppe's broken hand, and the three watched as it was slowly restored... to a healed state!

"What the? How did you-" Julia tried to ask, but Josuke already walked off with the turtle, going back to the fountain to return it there

"What the? That tourist's hand! It's all fixed up! And the turtle isn't even fazed!" The short highschooler noticed, as they pointed at the two.

_'A healing property? And that freshman Josuke did it? Just what place is this?' _Zuppe thought.

Meanwhile, Julia would take note of what just happened, both figuratively and literally, as she then looked at the injured delinquent, nothing his broken nose was also healing up... but it was fixed all wrong for some reason.

"You made me touch something I didn't even want to look at..." Josuke began. He looked down on the delinquent and threatened him "How the hell do you plan on making this up to me, huh?!"

And so in fear, the group ran off, terrified of Josuke.

Julia and Zuppe finally stood up, approaching Josuke for some questiong, but stopping somewhat close, as the man in white then called out the freshman, approaching him.

The two stared at each other for awhile, only for Josuke to get startled by the turtle in the fountain.

"Josuke Higashikata." The man in white began. "Born in 1983. Your mother is Tomoko, age 21 at the time, attending university in Tokyo. You lived your life here ever since you were born. In 1987, you were hit with an illness lasting 50 days. You almost died. Your father's name is..."

_It was from this moment onward, we were apart of a grand plot. Me, Julia, Josuke, those two. And other people._

"Your father's name is Joseph Joestar He's currently 79 years old, He's still healthy. But then we had a trouble regarding splitting the inheritance, which is where your name comes in. A name he didnt recognize."

"Joseph Joestar? Isn't he that real estate giant back in New York?" Zuppe asked, and Julia replied "From what I heard, he was also in cahoots with the Speedwagon Foundation, another company meddling with forces we don't know."

"I... never heard that one before." Zuppe shrugged.

"Old bastard tried to hide it all, saying that his wife was his one and only. But then I found he had an affair with Tomoko, resulting in your conception." The man pointed at Josuke, then quickly apologized. "Sorry, guess I was too quick to that."

The man would then finally introduce himself "My name's Jotaro Kujo. And though it sounds bizarre, I guess I'm your nephew."

"Nephew? Well, nice to meet you." Josuke said to Jotaro.

From there, the three walked off, with Zuppe and Julia following after them rather slowly.

...

_Later on, near Budo-ga Oka Middle & High School._

"You know, doc... We should get hotel rooms, this looks like a different route." Zuppe pointed out, but Julia only said "Investigations first before amenities, agent! Remember that!"

Zuppe sighed.

"So that's it, you should be getting a third of the old man's inheritance soon." Jotaro said to Josuke. "I came to tell you this because people with him are having real trouble about his affair." He added.

"Trouble?! Really? Is it that bad?" Josuke asked, and Jotaro replied "Yeah, Granny Suzie is very nettled about it, in all her 61 years of marriage."

Josuke paused for a moment, then quickly bowed down, apologizing.

"Woah, what's up? Why are you apologizing out of nowhere?" Jotaro asked.

"W-well, if the family is in trouble, then it's all my fault." Josuke replied. "My mom was seriously in love with him, and even raised me herself. And I'm okay with that." He added

"You don't really have to worry about us. My da-uh... Mr. Joestar? Tell him we're alright where we are." He told Jotaro.

Jotaro stared at Josuke for a moment, not expecting his reaction.

"This has more cheating than that Nintendo World Championships tournament..." Julia said.

"If only you knew what happened in the 40s'..." Zuppe added.

Then out of nowhere, four highschool girls in green approached Josuke, pouring praise all over him, which was somewhat pissing off Jotaro.

"Oh goodie, a harem. And look at me, I got none-" Zuppe joked around when he got punched in the shoulder by Julia, glaring at him. "Uh- I-I mean, Julia's the best girl... uh." Zuppe tried to reverse himself.

"Hey Josuke? We're not talking. Call your personal harem off." Jotaro called out.

"What the?" "Who is this guy?" The girls looked behind Josuke.

"Hey."

**"Talk about Josuke's ridiculous hair later, the two of us are still talking." **Jotaro said to the girls, shocking them in response.

"Woah, he did not just say that!" One of the girls said. "General consensus is that you get knocked up when you insult his hair!" The other girl said.

"What is happening now?" Julia asked, and Zuppe replied "I don't know, but it looks like shit is about to go down."

**"You bastard... you did not just insult my hair, did you?!" **Josuke looked behind him, glaring at Jotaro.

The girls started panicking, as Jotaro was now tensed up, preparing for an attack from Josuke.

"Josuke, calm down. I wasn't dissing your hair...!" Jotaro tried to ease the situation, but it was too late.

Josuke and Jotaro glared for awhile. Then Josuke got suddenly knocked into his knees, spitting blood from his mouth.

"No, Josuke!" "He's bleeding!" The girls cried out.

"You see this, Josuke? This is called a Stand. your dad Joseph has one too, and I can assume you had one since you were 4." Jotaro spoke out, alerting both Julia and Zuppe.

"Stand? There it is again! That word one of the Class D personnel kept saying!" Zuppe spoke out. "But... I don't see anything, how did Jotaro suddenly knock Josuke back without touching him?" Julia said, analyzing the situation.

Suddenly, there were violent shockwaves jutting out between Jotaro and Josuke repeatedly at very fast speeds.

Then it stopped for a moment, and somehow Jotaro was knocked back a distance.

"Just how powerful is your Stand?!" Jotaro looked shocked, as he glared on at Josuke. "Ha! Don't forget about the fight! Your chest is wide open!" Josuke yelled out.

...

**"ENOUGH!"**

...

Out of nowhere, Jotaro would suddenly appear behind Josuke, confusing the girls and the highschooler. Most especially, Dr. Julia and Agent Zuppe.

"What the?! I didn't even see him move at all? How did he get behind him!" Julia was shocked by the unexpected turn of events, and whatever anomalous ability was at work. "Whatever happened, that Josuke kid is in for it now...!" Zuppe said to Julia.

Josuke would turn around to see Jotaro behind. "What the-? How did you-"

Josuke would suddenly get sucker punched by Jotaro, causing the girls to cry out for Josuke and scream.

**"SHUT YOUR MOUTHS! Get outta here before shit gets even worse!" **Jotaro shouted at the girls, causing them to walk off.

"Gotta admit though, that Jotaro guy is handsome, but not as handsome as you, agent~!" Julia looked at Zuppe, and he replied, a bit embarrassed "Shut it, doc..."

...

After awhile, the two would cool off, and Jotaro said to him "Hey Josuke. I came here to talk to you about two things. We already talked about your standing in the Joestar Family."

Jotaro would then show Josuke a picture. "I also want to talk about this. Your dad took this picture with his stand." Jotaro said to him.

"Something evil is lurking in this town, and we have to stop it, Josuke." He said to Josuke, warning him.

Jotaro would then show Josuke pictures of what he can assume was a stand, the other two being its user, a middleaged man in a milkman outfit, with Jotaro telling some stories of the stand user's life, according to what he knew.

"The old man wanted to take a picture of you, to see what you looked like. Instead, that man and his Stand appeared in those pictures instead. I'm confident this doesn't involve you, but you still gotta watch your back." Jotaro said to Josuke, warning him.

Jotaro also warned the short highschooler, saying "Koichi, you're probably clueless as to what we're talking about, but if you see this man, just stay far away from him. And don't even bother with calling the police, he's just dangerous like that."

Josuke would look at his watch, realizing he was running late, and then he said "I-I wish to talk more about this, Mr. Jotaro, but Koichi and I are running late for school!"

The two highschoolers ran off, leaving Jotaro behind, he himself walking off later.

Jotaro would stop in his tracks, seeing both Agent Zuppe and Dr. Julia in his path.

_"Mr. Kujo. We have a couple questions for you." Agent Zuppe said to Jotaro._

_"After we reach the Morioh Grand Hotel, of course." Dr. Julia added._

**==TO BE CONTINUED==**


	2. Breaking Masquerade

**Chapter 2: Breaking Masquerade**

* * *

**Date: 04/**██**/1999**

**Location: Morioh Grand Hotel**

"January 16, 1989." Zuppe began.

Zuppe and Jotaro gathered around a coffee table, sitting on opposite sides, while Julia was way behind, with her notes.

"It was a horrifying night in Cairo, Egypt. There were 40 casualties, including Senator Wilson Phillips from California, who was visiting at that time... and a Japanese highschooler." Zuppe said, the last bit catching the attention of Jotaro, but didn't say anything otherwise.

"Among the names that popped up were Joseph Joestar, and you, Mr Kujo." Zuppe continued.

At this point, Jotaro finally spoke up regarding the topic, saying "January 16, 1989.. it was that time when my old man and a few others were on a mission."

"And what mission would that be, Mr. Kujo?" the agent asked.

"To find and kill somebody known as DIO, who had given my mum a curse that would kill her if left unchecked." Jotaro replied accordingly. Julia would write down on her notes. "A journey to find a witch, and uplift the curse." Zuppe nodded.

"However, those casualties, or rather collateral damage, seem too much for a typical Grimm fairytale, there must be some forces, is there?" Zuppe would ask next.

_'This is strange, either he's a new guy from the Speedwagon Foundation, or some other like it. Either way, I have to be careful...' _Jotaro thought for awhile.

Jotaro would eventually nod, and said "There is a force that rather _stood _by us, but it doesn't matter if you can't see it."

Julia would write down, and stepped in, telling Zuppe "May I take over the questioning for awhile, agent?"

With there, Zuppe nodded and Julia took her seat, while Zuppe stood back.

"Well, what is it? What do you call this driving force standing by you, Mr. Kujo?" Julia asked.

Sigh...

"I call it Star Platinum, and it's my _Stand_." Jotaro replied accordingly.

"So it's true, and the quirks from earlier, I presume they were Star Platinum's doing as well?" Julia asked next, and Jotaro replied "Indeed. I can't tell much, but Star Platinum has extreme speed, strength and precision, to the point it can even catch a bullet in mid-air, or perform surgery without problems."

Julia would write down. However, she thought there was something missing, and so she asked "From earlier, there was another Stand ability at work, I assume, when we analyzed the situation. When you were in a hustle with a highschool student, you appeared to have moved from your original position to behind the highschooler."

"...Is this your main Stand ability, Mr. Kujo?"

_'Good grief, there's going to be no end to these questions. But something tells me I have to tell them what they want to hear... Here goes.' _Jotaro thought.

"From what happened back there with my uncle Josuke? I... stopped time for a brief moment." He explained.

Zuppe and Julia's eyes perk up, as she wrote down on her notes vigorously.

"Time manipulation, of the stopping time kind. And up to how long?" Julia asked.

"As best as I could, only up to two seconds. In my prime, it would've been up to five seconds." Jotaro replied accordingly. Julia would write down.

"I can also assume your _uncle_ has a Stand too...?" Julia asked, and Jotaro quickly replied "Yes, he does. I saw that his Stand ability was healing, or rather restoring things."

Julia would write down.

"Sounds like a Pink Floyd fan, doc-" "-Not now, agent...!" Julia interrupted Zuppe's attempted joke.

"Good grief..." Jotaro muttered.

"Now, how long you had this Stand of yours, Mr. Kujo?" Julia then asked, and Jotaro would later on explain, along with some other details about his Stand.

...

"I see." Julia spoke out.

The researcher sighs, as she pulled out a photo and showed it to Jotaro. A photo of a very sophisticated and ancient arrow in a wooden box.

The sight of the arrow had really caught Jotaro's attention. _'N-no way, i-it's...!' _Jotaro thought...

"This is a picture of, as my fellow researchers call it the "Scarlet Arrow." Julia said. "From your reaction alone, it seems you know about this arrow. Well, what do you know about it?" Julia then asked, in a serious tone.

_'It looks like... we missed one..!" _Jotaro thought.

He paused for a moment, and then replied "I know about it, let me explain.." Jotaro began.

* * *

"A year after I killed DIO, I went on a trip throughout Europe with a colleague of mine, to find these arrows. They are the _**Stand Arrows**_.

From whatever knowledge was available to us at that time, we learned that there were six arrows, but so far, we had only found one, currently under the possession of the Speedwagon Foundation.

As for the other five, I've been trying to find them, but with no other leads. The trail stopped at a dead end in Italy, with my colleague. I haven't heard from them since.

For how the arrow works, it's simple: it grants power to those worthy of that power - a _**Stand Power**_, like my Star Platinum or Josuke's stand.

If you weren't seen as worthy by the arrow, you simply die instantly.

The one the Foundation has in custody is the one that was used to pierce our enemy DIO, and thus gave him his stand **THE WORLD**, a stand like mine, but admittedly much more powerful.

DIO getting a stand also caused me, my mom, my old man, and Josuke to gain stands, through this deep psychic link he brought.

As for what a Stand even is, it can be the personifications of one's mental or life energy, its abilities given visual form.

A Stand come in many different forms, shapes, and sizes. Their abilities can vary wildly, depending on the user. It can be powerful. It can be situational. It can show one's defining quirk in the form of a unique ability...

... or it can just kill you for being unworthy, if the Arrow didn't.

In short, the Stand Arrow grants the user unimaginable power. That is all.

* * *

Jotaro ended.

As he inspected the photo a little closer, Jotaro would point out "This is a drastically different looking arrow, Julia. Are you sure it's a Stand Arrow?"

It was true that the arrow Julia had looked different in contrast to what Jotaro was able to show her himself with a picture, as the Arrow with the Speedwagon Foundation looked Egyptian in origin, while Julia's "Scarlet Arrow" looked very demonic.

"From your description, and matching it with what we discovered in our experiments with it, it should be." Julia assured to Jotaro. "Most of our guinea pigs were dying instantly when hit with the arrow, while very few were rising back up after a long while."

"I see." Jotaro nodded.

"...And end recording." Julia said, as she pushed a button on her voice recorder. Jotaro would takr notice.

"You were recording this?" Jotaro pointed out, and Julia answered accordingly "It's necessary. The Foundation needs this kind of information and it's concerning.."

"You see Jotaro, our investigators discovered that there were Stand Arrows in Morioh, and the two of us are tasked with finding them and sending them over." Julia explained.

"There are Stand Arrows here in Morioh?" Jotaro realized.

"According to the initial investigations, it's true." Julia said. "We don't know where exactly, nor who's holding the two of them. All I know is that we have to get it, before the situation gets worse." She added.

"Now hold on just a damn moment." Jotaro would hold his hand out. "The old man once said about the Speedwagon Foundation being trailed by something similar, much more powerful and had more eyes and ears, and was gravely terrified of being leaked to the public." he began.

"You two aren't from that Foundation, are you?" Jotaro seriously asked.

Julia snickered. "So they do know about us." She said. "Indeed, Agent Zuppe and I are indeed from the SCP Foundation. For even knowing us, ordinarily we wouldn't allow you to walk around with that memory, but-"

"Get to the point; What will happen now?" Jotaro asks, and Julia replied...

"When we leave Morioh after our long search, we'll be sending our new findings over to the Foundation, our Foundation. And Jotaro..."

Jotaro looked on, his eyes perked up.

"If the Speedwagon Foundation is willing, they are to surrender their own Stand Arrow to us. With abilities like yours and your field, you are a valuable asset, too valuable to be given an amnestic and just walk out." Julia ended.

"Good grief... I understand." Jotaro nodded.

"Papa~~!" A young female voice called out.

Jotaro, Zuppe and Julia turned around to see a little girl in green and black, even her bun hair.

"Who are they, papa?" The little girl pointed at the duo.

"Just friends of mine, Jolyne." Jotaro said to his daughter.

"She's your daughter? How cute~!" Julia said, being won over by little Jolyne's cute demeanor.

Ahem...

"Doc, we gotta go. We got some other business to tend to.." Zuppe reminded his partner, and Julia replied, chuckling "I know, ya dingus!"

From there, Julia and Jolyne shared brief moments with each other, before walking off.

_Meanwhile..._

Among the crowd of people around the grand hotel lobby, was a man in a black suit and fedora, watching Zuppe and Julia leave the hotel. The man proceeded to follow after the two slowly.

_"The eagle has landed in the hen house..."_

* * *

_Later on that afternoon..._

Zuppe and Julia were walking along the sidewalk, bored... and the young field researcher unknowingly blabbering about her position, and the future of her career.

"If this operation gets good, is there a possibility that I can rise straight to Level-4?" Julia thought.

Zuppe replied "If these Stand Arrows are as powerful and important as Jotaro says it is, they could offer you a spot... or just Level-3." he'd snort.

"Speaking of important..." Julia began. "I'm hungry!" she complained.

Zuppe asked in a deadpan tone "Where's your bag of pretzels?"

"I ate it all on the flight to here!" She cried out.

"Don't lose hope just yet," says Zuppe "We could find a 7/11 here... or a Family Mart!"

"What about Sun Mart?" Julia pointed across the street.

"What about Sun Ma- oh..."

Zuppe looked on to see a local Sun Mart on the other side of the street... which was crowded.

"I wonder what's going on..." Zuppe wondered.

Julia guessed "Maybe it's just starting to open?"

But Zuppe shook his head at Julia's guesses. "With cop cars and cops? And a large crowd? I doubt it. I say we take a look."

Zuppe and Julia would cross the street, reaching the other side to catch up with the crowd. As they went closer, they saw what was happening; there was a robbery in progress at Sun Mart.

"T-there he is!" One of the policemen called out, pointing at the establishment's entrance.

Zuppe and Julia looked on, as is the crowd to find a large man coming out, holding a female cashier hostage, with a bayonet on hand.

"Put the knife down, sir!" "Let the woman go!" The policemen called out.

Tsk tsk tsk..

"This is bad! If he snaps, he's gonna kill her!" Julia said, being worried.

"Let's wait and see, and step away from the car. Lord knows he'd probably need it." Zuppe told Julia, as the two of them went back out to the crowd, away from the robber's car.

"Wait, isn't that the Josuke kid and Koichi from earlier?" Julia pointed out. Zuppe looked around to see the two of them were present, being near the car.

"Should we tell them? Things will get ugly from hereon-"

**"You asshole with the cow tongue hairdo! Didn't I tell you to step away from the car?! Or ya want me to kill you!" **The robber shouted.

Julia and Koichi, being close to each other, would get shocked.

"From my experience I think I prefer flat iron steaks, thank you." Zuppe joked out.

"I have a feeling... that his isn't going to look good..." Koichi and Julia said in unison.

Josuke then stomps forward, toward the robber, looking very angry.

"I-I knew it!" Koichi gritted his teeth.

"H-he's not serious, is he?!" Julia said, couldn't believe what Josuke was doing, or even thinking.

As Josuke was getting closer to the robber, Koichi and Julia were seriously panicking.

"After getting warned by Mr. Jotaro, h-he's still doing it here! Even out here in public!" Koichi was very nervous, as was Julia.

"Get back here, you stupid kid!" "He'll kill both of you if he snaps!" The policemen warned Josuke, bearing no response to them at all.

Josuke would stare down the robber, asking "Would you care to repeat that, you son of a bitch?!"

"The hell you think you're doing?! Think I won't do it?! I'll gut this bitch!" The robber threatened Josuke, putting the knife closer to the cashier's neck, as she screams.

"Don't be a hero! Just get out there!" Julia warned Josuke, calling him out.

"I'll goddamn gut that ass too, if you don't get out of the way!" The robber shouted at Julia.

**"D-DAMN IT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANY MORE!" **The robber loudly shouted out, being heavily pressured.

"That's it! I'm killing this bitch!" The robber proceeded to ram the bayonet into the cashier's stomach, when he felt something penetrating through his chest, knocking the robber and the cashier back.

Zuppe, Julia and Koichi looked forward after hearing such brutal sounds, as the cashier and the robber appeared to have gaping holes through their stomachs, and the bayonet floating behind the robber's back.

"This crazy asshole, he actually did it!" Zuppe spoke out.

"Th-they both got holes in their stomachs!" Koichi added.

The robber and the hostage cashier would appear to be pushed forward, as he holes in them disappeared from their bodies, as Josuke approached the two of them, grabbing the cashier's shoulder.

"I pissed you off? Because I should be the one that's pissed!" Josuke would then drag the cashier away from the robber. The cashier would check herself to find she was intact, as was the robber... except there was something poking out of his stomach.

"The two of them went back to normal, like before!" Julia wrote down on her notes.

The robber would fall on their knees, screaming in agony, and holding his stomach. Two officers quickly stepped in to apprehend the robber, while Koichi ran up to Josuke.

"Josuke! Are you alright?" Koichi asked.

Koichi, Josuke, and the duo would notice the robber opening his mouth, as if something was coming out, except there was nothing... atleast in Julia and Zuppe's point of view.

What Josuke was seeing was a water-like humanoid stepping out of the robber's mouth, facing the schoolboy.

It was an enemy Stand!

"What a surprise! Another stand user comes to ruin the fun!" The enemy stand called out. "I was having fun with the pathetic robber's sackpuppet of a body, but then you had to show up!"

The water-like stand would crawl away and into a storm drain, as Josuke followed after it.

"Just so you know, I'll be watching you! Wherever you go, I'll be watching and waiting!" The stand said to Josuke before crawling further in to disappear.

"That didn't look normal, what were you following after!" Julia asked, as the duo tried to run after Josuke, when he himself was apprehended by policemen.

"That's enough outta the two of you!" Zuppe intervened, as the duo went to help Josuke bail him out of his tough situation, while Koichi went to walk home.

_Sometime later..._

"Aren't you that guy with the broken hand from earlier?" Josuke asked Zuppe. He would nod, replying "The guy whose broken hand you healed.

Josuke, Zuppe and Julia gathered around outside the Sun Mart, as the crowd had fully disappeared and the establishment went quiet.

"Jotaro told me about you, Josuke." Zuppe said. "He told me you were also a stand user, one that you used to heal things."

Josuke's eyes would perk up, and asked "Mr. Jotaro told me about you?" Zuppe replied "Yes he did. I wanted to talk about some specifics; your stand, and if there are others."

"Well, to start off I can show you my stand, Crazy Diamond." Josuke said, as he hovered his hand over to his side, as if showing something...

...But there was nothing.

"I don't see it." "Me neither." Julia and Zuppe said, in a deadpan tone.

"Figured the two of you couldn't see it. Koichi couldn't see it to, so does my mom and everyone else I met." Jotaro said to the duo.

Julia would write down. "And the... capabilities of your stand?" she asked.

"My stand Crazy Diamond is effective for atleast 2 meters. Beyond that, and it disappears entirely. The speed of its punches clock in at 300km/h, as I estimated. It's main ability is to not exactly heal, as it is to restore things to a previous state, like putting a broken vase back together, or reverting slices of grilled tomato into one whole fresh tomato." Josuke explained accordingly. Julia would write down as he explained it.

"Now about this picture that Jotaro gave me.." Zuppe would pull out a picture of a somewhat familiar man surrounded in darkness. "You know who this is?" he asked.

"I know who that is." Josuke replied. "It's the Angelo guy that Mr. Jotaro told me to be wary about. And that stand behind him... I seen it before too, crawling down the stormdrain earlier."

"So there is something odd here. Guess the sensors weren't lying." Zuppe would put the picture away.

"Ya think he has a stand arrow?" Julia asked, and Zuppe replied "Who knows? Either that or there is someone else who gave him a stand."

"Which brings me to my next question: Are there anymore stand users like you?" Zuppe asked.

Josuke replied accordingly with "So far, it's been just me, Jotaro, and that Angelo guy probably. Though there's this gut-wrenching feeling that were will be more out there."

"I see." Zuppe said.

"Should we gas him now?" Julia asked, and the agent quickly replied "No. This guy's important. We need him intact for this."

"Oh, uh I think I'm running late, I gotta get back home...!" Josuke realized, as he went ahead. "I can talk to you more about this, sir! See ya later!" Josuke waved, as he ran off.

"No need to talk more about this!" Zuppe called out.

"I think we got sufficient informat-" "-Aaand end recording~!" Julia would tap on her voice recorder.

"Was that really necessary?" Zuppe asked Julia, being slightly ticked off. "Interview logs, agent~! Interview logs!" She said.

"Let's just get outta here, it's getting dark.." Zuppe ended.

From there, the duo would walk back, as night approaches...

_...And a pair of crimson eyes stared down at the two of them from among the trees..._

* * *

That night...

_At the Morioh Grand Hotel there slept Zuppe and Julia, in Room 049 and 055 respectively._

_The cold breeze would slam his bedroom window open, and there came a silhoutte... of an archer._

_"You're the one... to be in my plans."_

_The archer loads an arrow, and pulls back the string of his bow, preparing to strike..._

_"Achieve that power... to help me!"_

**_...ssssSSSSSHHING!_**

**_CHK!_**

_From there, Zuppe was struck in the eye with an arrow, a harrowing, powerful arrow! As it emanates through him a new energy! The pain was so powerful he couldn't scream.. it was too much..._

_After awhile..._

_His other eye opens, he regains consciousness._

_"Perfect..."_

_But the archer felt and heard there were stomping footsteps, and quickly pulled the arrow out, and made a quick escape from the hotel, to disappear._

_**THUD!**_

"Zuppe! Are you alright?!" Julia was very concerned for Zuppe, asking. Zuppe replied, as he held onto a part of his face where he was shot "I don't know... it must be a terrible nightmare."

He lowered his hand to reveal... his eye fully intact, with no scar around face.

"Huh... don't get me worried like that. Just go back to sleep." Julia said, as she walked out and closed the door..

And Zuppe went back to sleep...

* * *

The next morning...

"We already gathered enough information about the arrows, sis.."

"Yeah..."

"I have some voice recordings that could tell more. There should be more on the way as we continue."

"Not yet. Until we find sufficient information, it's best to hold off on updating SCP-8920's file further for now. We'll have to dig more."

"I'll see to it. Later, sis."

_beep._

Julia would hang up her cellphone.

"Was that your sister, Julia?" Zuppe asked. Julia replied "Yep, big sis Roxanne called me in, apparently SCP-8920 breached containment last night. Or rather, an instance of SCP-8920-A; a Class-D who survived and got a pretty wicked stand from the arrow."

"That's some bad news." Zuppe said.

"As disheartening it was to hear almost every personnel with SCP-8920 being mortally wounded and two dying, I couldn't stop thinking about what Mr. Kujo said earlier. It's giving me a sign, agent. A message." Julia said to Zuppe, who suddenly grew concerned.

"How so? Why?" He asks.

Julia then explained herself "If one object is capable of bestowing the power to rule the world, a power right underneath our noses..."

_"Then we need something of equal strength. More than just the two of us, to capture it and contain it."_

** ==TO BE CONTINUED==**


	3. Places of Interest

**Chapter 3: Places of Interest**

* * *

**Date: 04/**██**/1999**

Julia and Zuppe walked along the sidewalk. The good doctor was bored as usual, the agent on the other hand being on alert, looking around.

That is until Julia herself started complaining.

"Zuppe~! I'm hungry!" She cried out.

"That's another one for this week, Julia. Don't you ever stop?" Zuppe complained.

Julia replied, pouting "Food is important, you know! You can't find magical macguffins on an empty stomach."

"That is true." He realized.

As soon as they reached near the cemetery, they notice a somewhat out-of-place Italian restaurant just nearby.

"Oh hey! We reached our first Morioh place of interest; Trattoria Trussardi!" Julia declared.

"An Italian restaurant in Japan, hmm. Why here though?" Zuppe wondered.

"I can guess is the cultural purity stuff in Italy, probably." Julia guessed.

She would then yawn, saying to Zuppe "I haven't had a few good hours of sleep in the past few days."

"I spent every night analyzing whatever information we gathered. This career sucks." She complained.

"That's sad." Zuppe shrugged. "And that raspy voice ain't doing any favors, either." He pointed out.

"Let's just go ahead and check inside this place." Zuppe said to Julia

_Later on..._

Zuppe and Julia looked around the restaurant, seeing the place was a tad bit empty. Regardless, the duo waited around.

"Is visiting every single interesting place in Morioh really worth it?" Zuppe asked.

Julia replied "Cheer up, agent! We only have the beauty salon, this mangaka's house, St. Gentlemans, this circled out piece near this intersection, and... that's it."

"That's a lot of places to go to, Julia! Please don't make a habit of that and forget about our mission!" Zuppe yelled out.

"Good day, signora, signore." A new voice spoke out.

Zuppe and Julia turned to see a chef approaching them.

_'We're not married...' _Zuppe facepalmed.

The chef would offer the two a seat, and they would sit down accordingly as told.

"I assume you're the only one working in this establishment?" Zuppe said to the chef.

The chef would nod. "Essato, signore." He said. "My name's Tonio Trussardi." He would introduce himself.

"I use the flavors of my country and combine them with the culinary traditions of the world. I made my way here to Japan in search of new opportunities. This town of Morioh is especially fantastic." Tonio said to the duo.

"Cool~!" Julia said. Zuppe only relaying a small "Mhm."

"Using the town's best ingredients, I will give you a meal that's a taste adventure to lighten your senses." Tonio said.

"I see." Zuppe nodded.

"I suppose I'll have to see what the menu has to offer~!" Julia was excited.

"Do you really believe this guy's hype that much?" Zuppe muttered.

"Menu? Apologies, but we don't use those." Tonio said to Julia, who would then get surprised, just as much as Zuppe.

"But why?" Julia asked.

Tonio replied "It is true. What I serve depends on the patron, and a menu simply won't do. I examine the customer, and then I decide what to prepare for them."

"Oh, like that one restaurant we went to in Baghdad." Zuppe realized.

Julia would then raise her left hand. "I suppose you'll examine the hands, then?" She said to Tonio.

Tonio replied, nodding. "Essato, signora."

The chef would then grasp Julia's hand, with both hands, picking up certain details. "You seem to be having little sleep, more than a day in fact, which explains the puffy eyes."

Julia's eyes would perk up.

"And that raspy voice means a dry or scratchy throat. You must be rough on your vocal cords, or less likely an allergy." Tonio added. "Let's check your right hand."

Julia gulped.

Tonio would then grasp Julia's other hand, also picking up something.

"That runny nose is concerning, you must have nasal polyps preventing you from breathing normally. You also have stiff muscles, mostly around the neck and waist. Your sleeping or sitting position must be awkward." Tonio told Julia.

Tonio would then stop, letting go of Julia's hand and saying "I guess it settles that, signora."

As he poured some water in both their glasses, Tonio would ask Zuppe "And what would you be having, signore?"

"Not really hungry, but I guess a Panna Cotta would do." He replied. "Make it a strawberry one." He added.

"Ho capito, signore." Tonio would say to Zuppe, before walking back to the kitchen.

As soon as Tonio disappeared, the duo would begin to discuss about the restaurant.

"Something seems fishy." Zuppe began. "The decor is fine, for a small establishment and the man is nice enough, but in regards to how he examined you is completely the opposite of the chef in that restaurant I mentioned."

"What makes you say that?" Julia asked.

Zuppe replied "While that cranky old man missed some details, Tonio was pretty much correct about things."

"Right." Julia said, as she took a sip on her glass. However, as soon as she took a drink, a realization kicked in. "This water, no wait... this has to be some kind of mineral water..!" Julia said, as a small tear fell from her eye.

"What about it?" Zuppe asked.

"This has to be the tastiest water I ever drank, and this isn't some Dasani bottled water with flavor enhancers, this is like a real deal~!" Julia replied, shedding a tear. "I-I think it's making me cry..." She added, shedding more tears.

Zuppe would get a bit curious, and took a small sip from his glass as well. As expected, the taste would also surprise him. "It is delicious." He said. "Tonio should tell what sort of brand this is."

After a little bit of time, Zuppe would notice Julia was actually crying. Now he was concerned.

"Wh-what's wrong, Julia?" He asked. "Don't tell me this thing seriously made you cry."

"B-but it did... and it's delicious water..." Julia said, shedding more tears.

Julia's constant droplets of tears would then turn to waterfalls, now confusing Zuppe.

"What's going on with you, Julia? Those aren't normal tears!" Zuppe was now seriously concerned.

"These tears! It's ridiculous! And I can feel my eyes acting funny!" Julia cried out.

"C-crap! Your sclera, no, your whole eyeballs are shrivelling! What the hell is this?!" Zuppe would be seriously confused, making sense of what was happening to Julia.

"Calm down, signore." Tonio would call out, coming back to the diner with their orders on hand.

Zuppe would point at Tonio and called him out "Explain yourself right now, civilian!"

"Calmati, signore. Calmati." Tonio said.

"Her eyes were only temporarily withered, and the amount of tears escaping her eyes would be the water flushing out some harmful contaminants and treating her sleep deprivation. The water itself is from melted snow caps of Mt. Kilimanjaro from Africa." Tonio would explain. "The reason you didn't cry is because you had plenty of sleep, signore." He added.

_'I call bullshit on that one.' _Zuppe thought.

"I'm alright now, dude! Chill!" Julia would then say to Zuppe, who would react to the sudden change of tone.

"Julia? You're okay? I thought your eyes were goner!" Zuppe told Julia, being confused.

"Calm down, Zuppe! It's natural to cry tears of joy, when you find water that actually tastes good! And I feel like I had long hours of sleep!" Julia assured to Zuppe, feeling a bit energetic.

"Really now?" Zuppe muttered.

"Your order of strawberry panna cotta, signore." Tonio said, as he laid down Zuppe's order. "And for signora's antipasto, aubergine parmigiana."

"I hope you enjoy it, signora." Tonio smiled.

"Why thank you, sir~!" Julia nodded, taking a first bite out of the dish. Zuppe would also take a bite out of his dessert.

They stopped for a moment...

then...

**"It's delicious!" **Zuppe and Julia suddenly cried out in unison.

"Grazie~! Nothing makes me happy more than a couple hearty customers enjoying a meal!" Tonio smiled.

"This strawberry panna cotta is just so sweet it's good! I never tasted anything else like it before!" Zuppe spoke out. "This dish may have an awkward combination, but it just tastes good!" Julia added.

"Grazie~!" Tonio said again.

_'That said though, I wonder what witchcraft is Tonio gonna pull next...' _Zuppe thought, coming back to his senses a bit.

"Let me taste it, Julia! I wanna try-" Zuppe tried to ask, only to be met with her ramming a spoonful down his mouth. "Go ahead, dude! It's awesome!" She said.

Zuppe would pause for a moment, then cried out **"It's also delicious~!"**

"It seems signore also enjoyed the antipasto." Tonio smiled. But then would change in tone and said "...Though I will have to remind you about signora's scratchy throat that needs attention."

Julia and Zuppe would then realized, as she tried to get a feel of her throat, rubbing it a bit. "That's funny, because I actually am feeling something from my throat... and my nose!" She said.

"Your throat and also your runny nose should be reacting real soon, signora. You should refrain of doing anything else to them." Tonio ominously said.

"U-uh... Julia? Your face is looking real weird now." Zuppe pointed out.

Julia's mouth was wide open, her tongue out, and breathing heavily, wheezing.

"A-are you okay, Julia-"

"-I-I can't breath in...both places, Z-Zuppe!" Julia complained.

A drop of blood would fall out of one of her nostrils, another dripping down her tongue.

"Julia, this isn't looking pretty..." Zuppe was now confused.

"It hurts, Zuppe... it hurts..." Julia quietly cried out.

She would suddenly face upwards, her mouth and nose suddenly pouring out blood and chunks of flesh!

Zuppe was a tad bit horrified. "Wh-what the hell is happening to you, Julia?! You're losing blood!"

"What the hell kind of physiological restructuring are you doing, Tonio?! This isn't right!" Zuppe yelled angrily at Tonio.

"You're wrong, Zuppe! You got the wrong idea!" Julia would call out.

Zuppe would turn back to see Julia, now in perfect health again for some reason.

"I have a clear voice now, and my nose got fine! I can breathe normally!" Julia declared.

She would blurt out low and high notes, and a piece of lyrics from a song with no problems.

"My singing voice is back~!" Julia would say, in a very angelic tone.

"This is good." Tonio said. "Your nose's nasal polyps have broken down, allowing you to breathe perfectly again. Your throat is now also clear of any possible irritants that may have resulted in your raspy voice before."

_'This is still looking shady...' _Zuppe thought.

"You gotta seriously calm down, agent!" Julia told Zuppe. "I have my old voice back and I can breathe fine!"

"I guess that's true.." Zuppe sighed.

Tonio would then lay another plate onto the table; a pasta dish.

"This will be your primo piatto, signora. It's Capellini Pomodoro." Tonio said. "The pasta is perfect for this dish, being so thin and delicate, which is where it got the name 'Angel hair pasta."

"That's good and all, but..." Julia began. "It looks like it has sliced shrimp bits in it, and I don't like shrimp..." She said to Tonio.

"Oh, well if the dish is not up to your liking, i'm fine with not counting it as part of your bill." Tonio nodded.

"Are you allergic to it, Julia?" Zuppe asked.

Julia then replied "Not really, I just don't like the taste of shrimp, I would've preferred crab bits in it."

"I'll just have a bite at it if you want..." Zuppe suggested to Julia.

"Thanks." Julia nodded. "That said though, that smell is tempting..." She added, watching the pasta dish closely.

Zuppe grabbed the fork, and took a bit of pasta, then slowly hovered it over to his mouth.

Then he took a small bite.

He paused for a moment... and then...

**"It's DELICIOUS!" **He cried out.

"W-wait, really?" Julia said.

"Y-you kidding?!" Zuppe told Julia, who was taken back by his reaction. Julia then took a bite, and had an even more intense reaction. "The pasta is very delicate! It ran down my throat smoothly! The sauce is sweet and the shrimp bits make it savory! The cheese is also perfect!" She cried out.

**"This is great!" **both of them said in unison.

"Grazie~! It's good to see signora and signore enjoyed the primo piatto. I'll go ahead and get your main dish now, signora." Tonio would walk back to the kitchen yet again.

Zuppe sighed.

"So what do you think so far, Julia?" Zuppe asked.

Julia then quickly replied, asking "It's been a pretty good experience, Zuppe! Why?"

"Haven't you been noticing a thing about Tonio?" Zuppe asked Julia again, in a more serious tone.

"N-not really.. His dishes are great so far, why are you so serious all of the sudden?" Julia replied.

"You really haven't noticed? Think about what's been happening to you." Zuppe began.

"You cried a literal river when you drank that water, then you were puking out blood and bits of your neck tissue." He reminded to Julia.

"Have you not once noticed you were in horrible pain before all the ecstasy?" Zuppe then asked Julia.

"Are you saying Tonio's suspicious?" Julia replied, being somewhat confused.

"Maliciously. And I'm not gonna sit around here, I'm getting in there!" Zuppe said to Julia, in a serious tone.

Zuppe would stand up, donning black gloves and a facemask, heading for Tonio's kitchen.

"Is that really necessary?!" Julia said to Zuppe.

He quickly replied "Guy's so suspicious, I can't take any chances!"

...

As the duo reached the kitchen, they'd feel real odd about the atmosphere.

"You still have your pocket bio-analyzer, right?" Zuppe reminded Julia.

She then quickly replied "Right over here!" As she pulls out a small metal container, the lid's top having a monitor.

_'Have to thank Dr. F for that...' _Zuppe thought.

"Let's get a sample." Zuppe nodded.

Zuppe and Julia looked around the countertop right in front of them when they immediately spot what they needed; Tonio's food.

Chicken parm, to be specific.

Zuppe then told Julia, grabbing his pocket knife "Let me get a small sample."

He'd bring out his knife and sliced a small piece of the chicken.

"Open the analyzer." Zuppe told to Julia.

She'd open the bio-analyzer and Zuppe would put the sample down inside.

She'd close the lid.

Zuppe and Julia waited around for a short while, till they get results just as quickly.

"Well, what's in it?" Zuppe asked.

Julia replied "The sample has all the standard chicken parm stuff, minus the spaghetti."

"However..." Julia began.

"The analyzer's detecting great many amounts of microscopic lifeforms, and they're not even physical entities. More of a... incorporeal sort of thing, like ghosts." She explained.

"This must be a stand, then." Zuppe concluded.

"I'll look around here, you go check where Tonio is." Julia told Zuppe quietly.

He would nod.

Zuppe walked around the kitchen, when he spotted somebody just as quickly.

Tonio was watching a small dog eat a plate of chicken parm voraciously.

"Yes, yes.. The chicken parm main dish is a success..." Tonio said, smiling.

Suddenly, the dog would stop eating, as it began violently shaking before the dog's leg muscles brutally bursted out.

"What the-"

"Hmm... Now what are you doing back here, did you see?!" Tonio would turn around to face Zuppe, holding a knife.

Tonio would step back and throw the knife at Zuppe.

He would miss by a few centimeters, hitting the wall just to Zuppe's right.

_'If they can do anything like earlier, then I'll have to steer clear of all the food around the kitchen.' _Zuppe theorized.

"O-oh my god~... It's so good~!" Julia cried out the distance.

Zuppe would quickly turn around to see Julia hogging at the chicken parm, and ran after her.

"What the are you doing, Julia?!" Zuppe asked her angrily.

"I-I'm sorry, Zuppe! The smell of it was just tempting and I had to try it!" Julia quickly replied. "Chicken's so crispy, the sauce is so rich and the cheese makes it all so perfect!"

**"It's DELICIOUS!" **Julia cried out.

"Julia! Stop eating that right now! You don't know what's in it!" Zuppe yelled out, but it was a bit too late.

Julia would then violently shakes, as her neck and waist would bulge out and turn red, before finally bursting out brutally.

"M-my neck! My lower back!" Julia cried out, being in horrible pain.

Julia would be knocked back down, shaking violently and coughing out blood.

Tonio growled behind Zuppe, causing him to turn.

**"I'm putting an end to this!" **Tonio yelled out, ramming down a brick at Zuppe.

"You bastard!" Zuppe cursed at Tonio, preparing to take a hit, closing his eyes.

But he felt nothing.

He'd open his to find the supposed brick in front of him being medicinal soap.

"Clean your disgusting hands this instant!" Tonio scolded Zuppe.

"What...? But I've been wearing gloves this whole time!" Zuppe said to Tonio.

"Still, entering a kitchen without permission is inexcusable! Cleanliness is top priority around here!" Tonio would continue scolding Zuppe.

"Hey, Zuppe!" Julia called out.

Zuppe turned around to see her sitting down on the floor, holding rubbing the back of her neck and her sides.

"My neck stopped being stiff, and I'm real stuffed, too~!" Julia would stand up.

**"I feel better now!" **Julia cried out in joy.

"What?!" Zuppe would be confused.

"Amazing. Nothing makes me happy more than a customer who is satisfied by my cooking and get's healthy." Tonio smiled.

"Wait, so you really only want to give people good food?" Zuppe asked Tonio.

"What else could a chef ask for?" He replied. "That's what I live for, and that's what I hope for."

"Which brings me to my next question:" Zuppe began.

"Are you... a Stand User?" He asked.

Tonio would be more or less confused.

"We have two friends that have similar powers as yours, though we ourselves don't have such, and only try to study them." Zuppe explained.

"Really?" Tonio said. "Y-yes I actually do. It's mind-blowing to think there is someone else who acknowledges I have such powers." He added.

"When I was travelling around the world, looking to enhance my craft, I obtained this extraordinary power." Tonio would say to Zuppe.

"Notes, Julia." Zuppe told Julia, to which she would quickly prepare her notes and start to write down.

"And its abilities?" He would ask.

Tonio sighed.

"I can cure ailments of any person when they eat a specific dish I made that's been imbued by my powers, provided I have the right ingredients on hand for a specific ailment... even if admittedly the procedure can be brutal.." Tonio would explain, shrugging at the end.

Julia would write down on her notes.

The dog from earlier would be barking behind the duo.

They look back to see the small dog completely fine and happy.

"The dog's okay!" Julia was relieved.

"The chicken parm was a bit odd, so I had him to try it out. He was also stiff all over when I took him out for a walk, too." Tonio said.

Julia would write down on her notes.

"H-hey uh, sorry about barging in without consent.." Zuppe would apologize, but Tonio would shake his head.

"No, signore. I should be the one apologizing, I see that you're obeying atleast one rule in the kitchen well." He said.

"Now, should we continue with the cooking?" Tonio said to Julia.

...

A short time later, Zuppe and Julia would eat together, Zuppe having ordered chicken parm, while Julia got caramel pudding as dessert.

They both were amazed by Tonio's dishes.

**"It's DELICIOUS!" **Zuppe and Julia cried out in joy.

...

"I hope to see you again, signora and signore. Grazie~!" Tonio would bid farewell, as the duo left the restaurant, and back out to some exploring...

...

_Later..._

"What next, Julia?" Zuppe asked, pouting.

Julia quickly replied "Our next stop is at St. Gentleman's! I wanna try out whatever they bake there, and their katsu sandwiches!"

"Oh brother..." Zuppe sighed.

They would along the sidewalk, heading for their destination, when they stopped in their tracks, seeing a man sitting in a bench, drawing.

"Is that who I think it is?" Julia asked.

"Well I don't really know, I'm more of a video game guy." Zuppe replied.

Julia would then run after and approached the man.

The man had a sideslicked haircut, a green headband, and wearing a leather coat and jeans.

"A-are you the creator of Pink Dark Boy, Rohan Kishibe?" Julia asked the man.

The man would slowly look up to see Julia, and replied "I am. Why?"

Julia would smile and said "I'm a big fan of your work, sir!"

Julia would then show Rohan her own copy of a Pink Dark Boy chapter, translated into Italian.

"A tourist from Italy coming all the way here to get an autograph..." Rohan said.

"I'm not the only one! My friend Zuppe over there also came too!" Julia pointed out.

"But I don't even read manga... except Dragon Ball..." Zuppe would catch up to Julia, retorting.

"Of course you do, Akira Toriyama's work is fitting for a brash man like you." Rohan would tease, but Zuppe was more or less unfazed, disappointing him.

"As for this woman's request..." Rohan began.

He would pull out his pen and swiped around at very fast speeds, before abruptly stopping.

Julia would look to see Rohan's autograph as requested.

"Thank you, Mr. Kishibe~!" Julia thanked Rohan happily, running back to Zuppe.

"I tell you, Zuppe! Pink Dark Boy is a good read!" Julia said to Zuppe. "It's a horror manga with thrilling scenes, good characters and supernatural elements! I'm fairly certain some of the things in it could be in the Foundation custody!"

Rohan would listen closely.

"D-don't say that too loud!" Zuppe would cover her mouth.

"It's a miracle only the three of us are here, otherwise we would be gassing everyone nearby. We don't want extra ears knowing about our true mission, alright?" Zuppe quietly said to Julia.

"Alright..." she would reply.

"Now hold on just a moment." Rohan would stand up.

Julia and Zuppe turned around to see Rohan approaching the two of them.

"I don't want to be rude, but you two are hiding something extraordinary from me, aren't you?" Rohan asked.

"N-no? We were just talking nonsense! You didn't hear anything-"

**"Heaven's Door!" **Rohan called out, knocking the duo on their knees.

Rohan would pull out his pen, get up close to Zuppe and Julia wrote down on their faces. "First, the safety lock.." Rohan said.

"Now, let's get to knowing about you..." Rohan began.

...

While Zuppe and Julia were turned to books and unable to attack in any way, Rohan would read about the two of them, starting with Zuppe.

"Martin Robinson Zuppe, born in February 21, 1972 at 3:49 AM at Maple General Hospital in Sloth's Pit, Wisconsin. Your grade school and high school days were pretty ordinary, and so is college. You got a doctorate from a thesis you wrote about Cryptozoology. I see." Rohan would read out.

"What's this?" Rohan would spot something in Zuppe's files.

"After some time, you were contacted by an agent from the... SCP Foundation?" Rohan said. "From what you know, the SCP Foundation is an organization with a mission to capture anomalous objects, entities and phenomena, to maintain normalcy. You joined the Foundation willingly to accomodate your... skills."

"Oh no, he's knowing too much...!" Julia would realize. "Zuppe... get an amnestic syringe and put this man to sleep...!" Julia told Zuppe, but he didn't reply.

Rohan would see something crawling out of Zuppe's book face; a trail of some gaseous substance.

"What the? What is this?" Rohan would be confused.

Suddenly, Rohan would be blasted with an explosion of the gas coming from Zuppe's face, making him cough before falling unconscious, as would Zuppe and Julia.

As they were knocked out, the duo would turn back to normal. Rohan's stand disappearing.

**==TO BE CONTINUED==**


End file.
